


Make It Double Trouble

by Lumon



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/M, Family, Overwatch didn't fall, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumon/pseuds/Lumon
Summary: Sombra and Jesse were never the most sweetest kids and their pranks got to much anger out of somebody.





	1. Chapter 1

You have been living in your comfortable apartment for 3 years. Sure they were a few times neighbours were fighting or having sex in which they could be a bit too loud… Annoyingly loud. Like do they think that everybody sleeps like a log ? Also… for a few hours ? Like you have seen your neighbours and even though you yourself aren’t the best looking piece of meat they sure as hell aren’t either and to think they are able to fuck like rabbits for hours just…. Convinces you they are watching porn very loud.

 

It was quite ironic on the fact that the place you were saddled up with was the complete opposite with the house on the other side of the road. 

 

It was marvellous big mansion ;  a father and his two kids.

 

His son and daughter were trouble…  They even said it themselves ; ’ Let’s say make it double.’ You can swear you once heard that somewhere..

 

They prank houses as if there was no tomorrow and yours wasn’t an expectation. You just see it as kids trying to get attention since perhaps they don’t get enough from the father… Also , they’re two adopted kids so there is no woman or men in their life who had the other role. You don’t care if the other is gay , lesbian , Omnic or a bread toaster. As long as the family is happy and well.

 

The pranks were at first eggs being thrown to your windows .. and your neighbours . Most of them complain but you did know better , kids don’t come up with such ideas because of boredom.

 

Then it became a season of laundry disappearing especially socks.  But it seems even though the complains were delivered to the father they weren’t put through. His way of showing the kids it wasn’t a good thing failed perhaps or he in general didn’t care.

 

You kind of hope it’s the first thing.

 

You just came from the supermarket and saw some kids with the double trouble pair play as if they were the sweetest things on earth. God , you knew better to not believe that but you held no actual grudge against them. They are kids and they’re meant to be shits at times.

 

A faint sound could be heard as you see a car but it had to take a second to look back to see the double trouble stand in the middle of the pavement where the cars drive but they were focused on their game like the other kids, so of course they didn’t.

Quick your heads snaps back to see if the car would stop but you know the car. It was one of the neighbours who had an actual growing grudge against kids in general ;  Was the idiot actually having such a grudge ? To speed up in a zone you can only ride 15 ? That was not 15 and more like 70. Your eyelids lift open to realize something.

 

Without a thought you drop the bags and rush over to the two children and pick them up. They protested at them suddenly being lifted and thrown to the side on the street. Before you could even bring yourself in safety you were hit full by the front of the car;  Your body flings you back a few meters away.

 

The loud screams of the children alarmed the parents inside as they witness the scene laid out for them. A car that has black marks on the pavement for trying to stop since his original targets were gone ,  replaced by somebody he didn’t meant to hit.

 

A unconscious body of a woman that had wounds and blood covering the pavement.

 

 

The first you remembered was the white ceiling you were looking at and the beeps as you feel quite stiff.  A nurse was quick to notice you had woken up and a doctor came to talk with you and check up on you.

 

You were told you were hit by a car and had been asleep for two days and both legs were broken and casted to heal them. Along with bruises you had come out fairly well aside from a slight concussion from your head hitting the pavement and having a cut that was stitched + glue.

 

Glue what an odd and sticky invention used for everything.

 

The police also came to take of your statement on the scene and what happened so the attacker could get charged with attempt of murder .

 

In the afternoon you were brought to a private single room which was weird but you didn’t ask further. Privacy was welcomed. Sunrays hits your face as you enjoy the warmth shining through the window.

 

The sound of your door opening made you look at the door but it wasn’t the doctor you were expecting to see but the father and the two kids at his leg.

 

‘’ See ? She is here , I told you she didn’t die and I wouldn’t lie about it.’’

 

This made you arch an eyebrow up at the other.

 

‘’ Sorry. They thought I lied when I said you were alive and all.’’

 

‘’ Sure…’’

 

However your gaze went to double trouble hiding behind their dads legs.

 

‘’ Hiya , how are you guys doing? Any scratches ? ‘’

 

This made them look at you as the boys was the first to react.

 

‘’ I’m fine… are you okay Ma’am ? ‘’

 

Gosh , that boy had a heavy cowboy accent.

 

‘’ Well , I am not perfectly fine but I am doing better now that I have seen a handsome cowboy and a very cute and smart little lady.’’

 

They were despite their antic quite smart for their age. You notice them smile as they slips away from their father and push him back to enter the room. The girl was at your side in seconds as she stands on her toes as she holds out a skull pillow.

 

‘’ I sleep with it when my tummy hurts. Dad says holding something you love will make the pain go away ;  so I lend it to you ! ‘’

 

A chuckle slips your lips as you accept the pillow with your hand that has the I.V drip set in your hand , as you place the pillow on your lap you stroke over her head with the same hand.

 

‘’ Thank you. I keep it safe till I can return it to you. ‘’

 

The boy shoves his sister away as she scolds him but walks to her father with her hands up in which he scoots down to take his little girl in his arms. The boy was taller as he holds out a horse and a cowboy figure.

 

‘’ Here Ma’am ! This is Sheriff John and his horse Weather and I always play with him when I am bored or can’t go outside because dad grounds me. Dad said you probably won’t be able to go out much so I lend him to you ! ‘’

 

‘’ Can you place it on my cabinet there for me ? ‘’

 

You ask him as you point to the smaller table at your beside which was just out for reach. However it was no problem for him as he nods and goes to the table.

 

This time it was the father turn. He wore somewhat casual clothing but you notice he probably isn’t used in wearing it.

 

He holds out a gift basket to you with his free hand as you take it over from him to see actual food you enjoyed. Surprised you look up at him but before you could ask he answers.

 

‘’ I work at Overwatch ; I have my sources.’’

 

You knew the father works there and had several nannies to take care of the kids when he wasn’t able to be home at day time. Overwatch wasn’t exactly a 9 to 5 job.

 

‘’ Gabriel Reyes ; Nice to meet you.’’

 

Gabriel holds his free hand out as you take it and accept it was you say your name and he hums in response.  Gabriel makes himself comfortable in the chair next to your bed with Sombra in his lap.

 

‘’ Thank you.. for saving them. I know they are little shits at times…. I wouldn’t have wanted to lose them… they could have been….’’

 

You lay your hand on his as you shake your head slight.

 

‘’ They are here now. That’s all what matters…-‘’

 

It seems to come as a surprise but he nods as he lays his other hand on top of your as a thank you.

 

‘’ Thank you (Y/N)’’


	2. Chapter 2

‘’ Mi Alma , Don’t stop moving . ‘’

 

Gabriel grunts at the sudden lack of movement. You were brought to your current situation as you chuckle at Gabriel who is frustrated with your actions.

 

You turn slight to give a kiss on his lips as you put strength back on Gabriel’s arm chairs  You move yourself up and down on his lap to grind his member as his cock moves your tight walls as grunts and soft moans slip your lips.

 

You wore your skirt as Gabriel still wears his black sweatpants and shirt. He had arrived an hour ago back home from a mission ; He was gone for about two weeks. You know he would be back tonight so you wait in his office after you put the kids in bed and told them their dad would be back tonight and see them in the morning. They are used to their dad being gone for work.

 

Gabriel’s hand were under your sweater massaging your breasts. It felt great to have his rough hands around your breast and squeezes them ,  kisses in your neck with the attempt to create hickeys.

 

You were close to cum and by Gabriel’s erratic thrust you know he also was close , he wasn’t waiting till you were back in the rhythm.  Gabriel’s suddenly let’s go of your breasts to go to your waist and presses with his strength you down onto his member with it all in you as he bites down in your neck as he came spurting his seed in the condom. You groan at the feeling of his teeth in your skin and the warmth inside of the condom.

 

So close ; your hand moves down to get between your thighs to play with your clit but a sudden door opening made you sit straight up to see a head pop in the room adjusting to the dark office.

 

 However by the extra thrust Gabriel gave you know he hadn’t notice the presence of Jesse.

 

With a quick elbow to his chest he grunts as he releases himself from your shoulder to look up at why you did it.

 

‘’ Carino wh-‘’

 

Gabriel sees his son but he can’t probably see enough of what we were doing or the fact he was balls deep in (Y/N).

 

‘’ Jesse , what’s wrong bunny ? ‘’

 

It was you who asks. Gabriel would never use nickname as sweet as that on Jesse.

 

‘’ Couldn’t sleep Ma… there were weird sounds and Sombra says it was just me since she didn’t heard them. I went to your bedroom but you weren’t there… ‘’

 

The sounds were them… You apologize in your head to Jesse for waking him up from his sleep.

 

‘’Is that Pa ?? ‘’

 

‘’ Yes , he just came home bunny.’’

 

‘’ Hi Pa.. Are you sitting on Pa’s lap Ma ? ‘’

 

‘’ Ah , your dad said he would give me a horse ride. It seems you have given your dad a bit of a Cowboy feeling.’’

 

At this Gabriel laughs at using such a sentence.

 

‘’ I want to ride a horse soon! ‘’

 

‘’ We can make that happe- ‘’

 

Suddenly you lean forwards with a strained smile at Jesse as you feel two fingers rub your sensitive clit that hasn’t come yet.

 

‘’ Ma  ? ‘’

 

Jesse asks worried as his mother suddenly leans forwards.

 

‘’ Go to our bed Jesse. We will be there in a minute of five ;  your mother need to help me first with something.’’

 

Jesse nods with a smile. It’s been a little since he slept in Ma and Pa’s bed ! Jesse closes the door and hurries to their bedroom.

 

You however grasp the desk in front of you now as the dang fingers of Gabriel kept moving in a good rhythm.

 

‘’Ga..Gabe! I was t-t-talkin- ahh! ‘’

 

You moan as he moves to a good spot. Your nails set in his desk as his dick was still inside you despite it being soft since he just came.

 

‘’ Carino , you haven’t cum yet let me make sure you also enjoy it despite our small disturbance.’’

 

You tried to make words but they weren’t coming out as with no time you came as your walls were tight around his cock as you were held back against his chest so you wouldn’t slip off his lap.

 

When you came back down from your orgasm you gave him one more elbow to his chest in which he now laughs in return.

 

You take a quick shower,  Gabe went to Jesse since he didn’t had to clean up much. The slick had to be washed away since it was uncomfortable to lay around with it and even more with a kid sleeping next to you. When your finished you dress in your nightwear and slip to your side of the bed as you look at Jesse fast asleep against Gabriel’s shirt while drooling.

 

As you lay an arm over Jesse you look at Gabriel.

 

‘’ Why did you lost focus earlier ? Before Jesse interrupting us I mean.’’

 

Before you answer you laid your head on the pillow ;  your hand moves up to slide through Jesse’s brown locks.

 

‘’ I suddenly remembered how we met and how it was before and all.’’

 

Although how they met wasn’t the most favourable way.

 

‘’ How we met… You all bruised up in the hospital. I had seen you before but never interacted… Didn’t with any of the neighbours. Only thing they did was nag about Jesse and Sombra. ‘’

 

You hum as you remember that.

 

‘’ You never though… ‘’

 

‘’ Cause I know that sometimes those acts mean something else… So… I just saw it as pranks that just wanted attention.’’

 

A sigh slips your lips as you wrap your finger around the brown lock.

 

‘’ Although it still hurts at times I am still glad and happy I did it. ‘’

 

It’s has been two years later since the accident.

 

After two months in the hospital you were allowed to go home but since rehabilitation was quite difficult for you almost decided to stay in the hospital. However , Gabriel didn’t think twice to invite you to his house and if you need anything he would stand there for you when he wasn’t at work.

 

‘’ I’m glad you all three are still with me here. I can remember the shock when the nanny called me on my emergency number from work… Saying a woman had taken a bullet that was meant for my little shits…’’

 

A smile is on your lips as the hand that was with Jesse now moves to slide over Gabe’s cheek in which he leans forwards in your hand. Your thumb slides over his cheek.

 

‘’ You know what actually shocked me ? ‘’

 

You say in a soft voice not to wake up Jesse who stirred a bit between them now.

 

Gabriel lifts his eyebrow up as to say ‘’ What did shock you ? ‘’

 

‘’ Jesse and Sombra calling me mom… ‘’

 

Gabriel can recall that day.  It was after a year when you two decided to live together since his mansion was big enough and he didn’t had to call the nannies since you worked from home and would be home to watch Sombra and Jesse for him.

 

‘’ The 16th day of summer break.. ‘’

 

Gabriel says as you nod.

 

‘’In a way they have the guts from their dad when it comes to such things. Both of them probably talked it over since both of them decided to say it on the same day… Jesse after I fixed his cowboy scarf and Sombra after I taught her a cheat in a level she wasn’t able to beat…. I wish I could have recorded that..’’

 

‘’ You sound like a mom… ‘’

 

‘’ Because I am one now. Your two little shits are mine now to.’’

 

Gabriel smiles at your declaration as he nods.

 

‘’ Your stuck with them till the day we both lay in a coffin together , Carino.’’

 

A smile covers your lips at his remark.

 

‘’ I guess death won’t part us then ? ‘’

 

It was a saying you know if couples marry ‘’ till death do us part’’

 

‘’ Indeed , I make sure we both go and if that is not possible . I make sure we extend our lives till the day the other is finally able to go with the other.’’

 

His lips press against your hand and the sight before you just felt amazing… the small tingling feelings in your stomach. The same you felt when Gabriel said he loved you.

 

‘’ Then it’s a promise. Even if death awaits one of us we make sure death will wait till we’re both ready.’’

 

Gabriel leans over to press his lips on your as you return them;  You hear Gabe grunt as Jesse in his sleep kicks Gabriel’s stomach.

 

‘’ Although they have the guts from me they have the sharp kicks from you , Mi Reina. ‘’

 

‘’ I have to teach my kids the best so they can support , Mi Rey.’’

 

Gabriel is quick to catch Jesse’s feet for the second time when he kicks again. Gabe leans forwards fast with another kiss on your lips before he slides back.

 

‘’ Sleep well , Mi Alma. ‘’

 

‘’ Sleep well Pooh bear. ‘’


	3. Chapter 3

Two months pass and you were close to giving birth.  Your feet were swollen and walking hurts by now .. To shame you sometimes had to use the wheelchair since your legs hurt too much. The doctor explained because you had broken them both once and pregnancy made you feel the most vulnerable parts of your body… Your dang legs.

 

However it was a slight good thing that Sombra came home just a few hours ago. Her mission took longer than expected but she was fine beside a slight bruise so you didn’t ask further. If they wanted to talk they would .. There is no need to rush things that shouldn’t be rushed.

 

You had made your way to the kitchen for some water but your stomach was feeling like it could burst. A feeling you had grown used to since last month however the feeling didn’t stop. Your arms were on the kitchen counter as you try to calm down however… after 10 minutes you could feel something in your pants and that was not pee.

‘’ FUCK! ‘’

 

You shout angry as you slap a fist on the counter.

 

‘’ SOMBRA ! ‘’

 

You shout as loud as possible to let her hear you. You were glad she was at your side with seconds only to notice the puddle of clear water.

 

‘’ Your waters broke..’’

 

‘’ Call the ambulance… I can’t ride… don’t think the baby is going to wait …’’

 

Sombra was quick for an ambulance as she grab the small suitcase net to the door since their dad prepared it in case of him not being here when it happens. She is fast as she wraps a blanket over your shoulders it pains her to see you not moving from the position and panting in pain.

 

Sombra swears in Spanish for the ambulance being slow. She doesn’t want to see her mom being in pain after …. She just doesn’t want to say it. Before she reach for her phone to call again the doorbell rings and she answers as the medic brothers were careful to lift her up to move her to the ambulance.

 

They checked how far it was opened and were surprised it had already gotten quite open and with just a mere inches left she could give birth any moment.

 

In the ambulance Sombra texts her dad and Jesse to say mom was going to give birth today.  No response came since she knows when they’re in a mission they can’t check their phones.

 

Although Sombra dislike her mother being in pain the fluent Spanish cursing made her smile.

 

In no time she was in a room with nurses and Obstetricians. One even said she would be ready to give birth.

 

No way in hell is she going to watch from the front but heck she isn’t going to record it and sell it to her father for missing the birth.

 

The room was filled with the beautiful cursing.

 

‘’ Gabriel follando con Reyes. ¿Qué demonios me has puesto esto duele como el infierno! ‘’ ( Gabriel fucking Reyes. What the hell did you put in me this hurts as hell ! )

 

Sombra smirks at her mother cursing at her father. One of the few rare times her mother actually curses.

 

‘’ Está rompiendo Dios me está destrozando. Gabriel lo haré - ¡Ah! ‘’ ( It's tearing. God it's tearing me up. Gabriel I will - Ah!)

 

The Obstetrician sits now in front of her as he calls out.

 

‘’ Start pushing ! ‘’

 

The nurses are at your side to help you count and push on the Obstetrician’s start. You hold Sombra’s hand which you were squeezing tight. Never meant to squeeze so tight but it actually hurts.

 

It takes a few times before some relief came and a small crying sound fills the room. The Obstetricians lifts up the new-born to give it to the nurse and cut the cord.  However it didn’t felt right yet as the Obstetrician calls that there is a second in which you and Sombra look in shock and in sync say.

 

‘’ TWINS !? ‘’

 

‘’ Push! ‘’

 

Once more you did as the Obstetrician told you and the second one took a minute longer before it came out and cutting the second cord as the placenta came out of its own.

 

Both new-borns were checked , cleaned and brought to the mother.  As both were placed in her arms she starts to cry when the new-borns did the opposite and became silent in the arms of their mother.

 

All was recorded the birth of two healthy baby born boys in the arms of their mother. The mess was cleaned up and the Obstetricians left along with some of the nurses.

 

You had spoken with Gabriel about names but you expected one child not a second who had been hiding behind his brother in all the echo’s.

 

So you decided on two names which seemed also appreciated by Sombra.

 

The one in your left arm with a beauty spot just above his lip will be Leonardo the eldest. In your right arm with a beauty spot above his left eyebrow will be Marcelo the youngest.

 

Their names had a romantic sound and the potential for strong names, these names seem to fit a pair of leading men. They're not too similar, but they work well in combination. Leonardo means " brave lion " while Marcelo (also spelled Marcello) means "young warrior."

 

A few days pass and you were at home and Sombra was at your side helping with the boys. Gabriel and Jesse had gotten the message and were on their way back.

 

Sombra was a sweet kid to watch her little brothers who resembles Gabriel quite a lot. They had a fair golden skin and black hair roots but your colour eyes.

 

You sat in the rocking chair half asleep. Sleep was calling you since it wasn’t easy to deal with two babies crying at random times but none less you were at their side to love them.

 

Eyelids lift up when you feel a kiss on your forehead to see Gabriel. A lazy smile is on your lips.

 

‘’ Hii..’’

 

‘’ I’m back , Mi Reina. Where are the boys ? ‘’

 

You wake up enough to stand from the rocking chair as Gabriel helps you walk to their bedroom to see a second crib with a tired Sombra asleep against the wall with a teddy bear in her arms. A smile is on your lips as you walk to Sombra to shake her slight to tell her and return to her bedroom. She grunts at first but does what was said as you see Gabriel lean over the cribs to look at his sons. As careful as they were porcelain he touches them with the tip of his fingers.

You stand at his side and lean against him. You tell him who is who and he smiles at the wonderful names you have chosen.  It wasn’t a minute later as Jesse came home to look at the youngest addition to the family.

 

A proud brother smile was on his lips as he looks at them as they remind him of both his Ma and Pa.  Jesse looks up to you and Gabriel.

 

‘’ It seems there is another Double Trouble.’’

 

It was a surprise and you can’t help but chuckle at Jesse’s words.

 

‘’ It seems my fate was made for that. Well , my older Double Trouble or my younger Double Troubles are all equally loved by me and your dad.’’

 

Gabriel was the one who flicks Jesse’s cowboy head aside to pat his big hand on top of Jesse’s head.

 

‘’ You’re not going to teach them the pranks you two did or I will find you boy.’’

 

Jesse and Gabriel play fight as the smile was now permanent stuck on your lips. A beautiful view in front of you. Your daughter and two youngest asleep while the eldest is still playful with his father.

 

This is it… This is true happiness.

 

Gabriel moves to you after Jesse ducked out of the room. Gabriel’s lips pressed against your lips confirms it.

 

Happiness.


End file.
